


Bite Your Tongue

by snowgall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowgall/pseuds/snowgall
Summary: How hard can it be to cast a silencing charm?





	Bite Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oakstone730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakstone730/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bite](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/288987) by oakstone730. 



> Dear **oakstone730** , I'm a huge fan and was delighted to be able to write a remix for you ♥
> 
> Please excuse the short word count as this was a last minute pinch-hit :) Thanks to **vaysh** for the quick beta, and to **bixgirl1** for encouraging me to write again!

“Do you think anyone saw you come in?” Harry whispered while frantically closing the curtains around his bed.

“Don't be daft, Potter. _You_ didn't even see me until I was practically on top of you.” Draco laughed after taking off Harry's invisibility cloak. There was a naughty grin on his face now. “Oh hey, that gives me a _great_ idea,” he said and proceeded to pounce.

Harry practically had to fight him off. Not that he really wanted to stop him, just that Draco was being rather _loud_. “Wait, wait! I haven't set the silencing charm yet!”

“Well hurry it up, why don't you?” Draco didn't seem bothered at all by the prospect of being found out. He was busily gnawing away at Harry's neck while Harry was fruitlessly attempting to cast. Couldn't Malfoy wait just one blasted second?

“Just...right...almost,” he panted, trying to focus and failing utterly. Draco took it as appreciation for his efforts and redoubled his attempt to suck the mother of all bruises into Harry's skin. “Dammit, Malfoy, I wasn't quite done with the spell!”

“Oh for Salazar's sake, it'll be _fine_ , Potter.” Draco was barely even trying to keep quiet, but he had also moved down Harry's body and was doing the most _delicious_ things between his legs. He broke off between sucks to get out, “You're the most,” _suck_ , “powerful wizard,” _suck_ , “on the planet.”

Harry decided that this was a very persuasive argument indeed.

Nevertheless, it would be a good idea to try to keep quiet, he told himself, just to be sure. He tried to convey this to Draco, who just mocked him. “I swear, Potter, I’ll bite you if you don’t stop with your demands.” By this point Draco had his mouth around his cock and two fingers up his arse, so Harry figured it was a good idea to keep him from using his teeth, if he could help it.

Not very many minutes later, he forgot all about being quiet himself, practically screaming, “Harder, Draco, harder!” Thank goodness Draco was perfectly happy to oblige _that_ demand.

All things considered, he was feeling pretty satisfied the next morning, at least until he was accosted by Ron.

“Hey mate,” Ron snickered pointing at his neck, “don't you think,” and here he grinned widely and paused for dramatic effect, _‘the_ _most – powerful wizard - on the planet’_ would be able to spell away a love bite?”

  


**Author's Note:**

> [Fic headers](http://hd-remix.tumblr.com/post/160839993549/remix-for-oakstone730-bite-your-tongue-author) and a [pull quote](http://hd-remix.tumblr.com/post/160887459459/dammit-malfoy-i-wasnt-quite-done-with-the) have been cross-posted to tumblr. Help us promote the fest by liking and reblogging!


End file.
